Tezuka's Misadventures in Germany
by Kyuubi04
Summary: Hehe...dis is my second fic, by the way dis tells about Seigaku's second visit to Tezuka in Germany, actually it's just about how the regulars ruined Teuka's peaceful life in Germany in just a single day. Pairing? You choose.
1. A Problem with Pajamas

Konnichiwa...

Hey guys dis is just my second story so pls be kind and review...

By the way, pls read my other story Everything for those Photos and review... hehe...

---------------------------------------

TEZUKA'S MISADVENTURES IN GERMANY...

Seigaku's Second Visit to Tezuka

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, was sitting comfortably in a bench just outside his favorite bookshop while holding his favorite book.

_Sigh... another day without tennis... i wonder what the guys are doing now..._

Tezuka thought, believing that his teammates were practicing like hell back in Japan but little did he know that some tragedy will soon come his way. He took a deep breath and opened the book that he was currently holding but not caring to look at it. He unconsciously looked at his injured shouldered and reminisced the day when he utterly lost to Keigo Atobe. During that time, he realized the true extent of his importance to the team. This idea became his inspiration to comtinue his game. He turned his head towards a magazine stand in front of him. There, he saw a picture of a tennis pro which reminded him of his teammates. Slowly, a smile began to form in his face, (Yeah, I know... it's wierd...) But as he was about to read his book, he saw a shadow in front of him and...

FLASH!

A brilliant light caught his eye and made him jerk his head upward. In front of him he saw a certain smiling tensai cradling a camera.

'Fuji...?'

'Saa... Tezuka-kuin, you have such a wonderful smile...'

With that, Tezuka looked at the camera and frowned, he just knew what would happen to that photo...

'Buchou! We missed you...nya!' a certain hyper-active, acrobatic tennis player screamed behind a very deaf Oishii.

'Hello, Tezuka.' Oishii said while Tezuka stared at him in confusion.

'Ne, buchou, it sure is nice here but don't they have hamburgers here?' Momoshiro declared while giving Tezuka a very dopey grin.

'Fssshh... Is your stomach that bottomless? Baka... Fssshh' Kaidoh interrrupted.

'Shaddup! Mamushi...' with that, the two held a glaring contest with matching electricity coming from their glares.

'Ii... data... Oh! Sorry Tezuka, I completely forgot about the present that I brought you... here.' Inui called on to Tezuka while procuring from his bag a nauseatic, purplish, bubbly substance, 'This is my new and improved ...'

'INUI! Would you please keep that hazardous substance away!' Oishii screeched after seeing the new drink that Inui was holding.

'Hai.'

'Umm, Tezuka...' Taka muttered from behind Inui.

'What is it, Taka-san?'

'Here, dad said that you might be missing this...' Taka, then gave Tezuka a box of sushi that made the stoic captain smile once again (it's just a little smile)

FLASH!

'Syuusuke Fuji!'

'Hn...'

'Could you please keep that wretched thing away!'

'No.'

_Sigh...note to self... never ever expect to win to a sadist..._Tezuka noted.

He was about to resume his reading when...

'Waah! Oishii, Buchou smiled at Taka! I must be delusional today! Nya' With that, Eiji fainted only to be caught by a worried Oishii.

Tezuka frowned when he heard Eiji's comment but was thus side-tracked when he noticed Echizen who was standing behind Fuji.

'Echizen, are you still wearing your pajamas?'

'I was forced to...' Ryoma replied while glaring at Fuji. Momo snickered making Ryoma turn red, 'Mada mada dane.' Echizen muttered almost nonchalantly. Afterwards, Tezuka noticed a collar attached to Ryoma and traced it back to the hands of a smiling tensai.

FLASHBACK:

Ryoma was soundly asleep in his room when his father called him. He was saying something about his friends. 'Hey, Seishuhen! Your friends are here... come down now.' Nanjiroh said. 'Baka Oyaji!' Ryoma said to himself. He decided to go to the sala without dressing himself properly. he thought his father was joking about his so-called friends but to his horror, he saw the other regulars seating in his favorite couch, and eating his favorite breakfast while watching his favorite movie. _Oi! What the hell is going on here?????_ he shouted in his mind, 'My breakfast...' he muttered monotonously catching the attention of Momo who, then remarked, 'Nice chest, Echizen...hehe...' With that, Ryoma frowned and fumbled with the buttons of his partly opened pajamas. 'Mada mada dane.'

'Saa... Good Morning... Ryoma-chan...' Fuji interjected while Ryoma turned scarlet.

'What the heck are you doing in my house?' He asked rather rudely.

It was Eiji who blurted out, 'Ochibichan, we're going to G-E-R-M-A-N-Y!!!!!'

'He saw what was coming so he only replied, 'Well, have a nice trip, ja-ne.' But alas, before he could run towards the door, the oh-so-great Fuji blocked his way while Momo and Eiji tackled him to the ground. 'Yadda, yadda!!!' Ryoma protested, 'Lemme go!!!!' 'Oh no, Ochibi!!! You're coming with us, nya...' the two hyper almost crushed the poor boy when Fuji finally decided to intervene.

'Let him go...' Ryoma gulped while waiting for the worst... Fuji knelt down beside the poor poor poor Ryoma and placed something on him. He stood up and Ryoma jerked upward and that's when he noticed an oh-so-sparkling golden chain. He looked at himself and saw a brown collar tied to his neck.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and saw him glare at Fuji who was unaware of the anger seething from the young prodigy. He shook his head and called the young ace, 'Come, you need some decent clothes if you are to stay here.' But before he could stand up from the bench, Tezuka heard Oishii snap back to life screaming, 'Waaaahhhhhh! Oishii, I had a nightmare!!!!! I think I saw Tezuka smile and then... and... then, ' A vein throbbed in Tezuka's forehead. Oisshii tried to appease him but too late, 'Eiji 10 laps.' 'Waah Oishii, he's mad at me!' 'Twenty.' 'Whaaa...' 'Thirty.' 'I think you should run now Eiji, it's for the best.' said by the oh-so-motherly Oishii. Eiji followed his advice rather reluctantly.

After that was through, Tezuka proceeded towards a certain department store while motioning Ryoma to follow him. Before the young ace could follow his captain, Fuji stepped out in front of him saying, 'Saa... I won't let you get Tezuka to yourself, would I now.' Ryoma nodded and followed meekly as Fuji retraced the steps Tezuka had taken.

Tezuka led them to a nearby department store. He was surprised to see that Fuji had followed him as well, then he remembered about the leash that was tied to Ryoma.

'Go find yourself a far more suitable clothing than that. Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Tezuka muttered.

'But Buchou...' Ryoma protested,

'Did you bring your own money?'

'Iie...'

'It's settled then, go and look now or you still anna go out on that thing.'

'H-h-a-i.' Ryoma stammered and silently looked fo somethin that would suit him. He soon found clothes tha are almos identical to the things that he usually wear. He was about to inform Tezuka about this when Fuji came into view.

(A/N: How come Ryoma didn't get pulled by Fuji?)

'Ne...Ryoma-kun...I really do think that this wil do...'

Fuji then raised something that resembled a tight-fit black shirt and dark blue pants.

'Saa...Tezuka...Ryoma-kun has aroved to this...' Fuji called on to Tezuka who looked at Ryoma's downcast face.

He shrugged and thought..._There's no point arguing with a sadist._

He nodded and motioned the two to come to the cashier where he was waiting. As the cashier took in the price of the clothing, Tezuka stiffened when he saw that it costs $145.00. _Hell, there goes three-fourths of my weekly allowance._

'Saa...Can my companion wear this now?' Fuji asked the cashier who almost fainted due to his charismatic smile.

(A/N: Charismatic???? More like sadistic, oh well and so the story goes.)

The cashier called on a saleslady to assist Fuji and Ryoma.

Ryoma chose the nearest dressing room cursing his luck for making him wear such stupid clothes. An hour had passed and Ryoma still hadn't changed his clothes thanks to the dog leash that he was forced to wear. he could just sense that Fuji wouldn't unleash him so he unwillingly called...

'Fuji-sempai...'

'Hn.'

'Err... could you please...'

'Hn??'

'I can't change with the og leash and all.'

'Oh... gomen ne...'

With that, Fuji entered the dressing room Ryoma was in making the young prodigy blush in embarrassment.

'F-U-J-I-S-E-M-P-A-I.'

'Hn.'

'What are you doing?'

Fuji didn't reply, instead he took Ryoma's clothes and helped the young ace change. Ryoma turned beet red and went out of the dressing room as soon as Fuji finished changing HIS clothes.

When Ryoma stepped out of the room...

'Oh look, he is so cute...' a pink-haired lady giggled... while pointing at Ryoma's almost sexy appearance.

'He's more than cute, he's G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S' chirped a blue-haired one much to the chagrinof Ryoma who was currently wishing for his own death.

'Oh, there's another one...' sang a blonde girl while pointing at Fuji who was walking up towards Ryoma. The tensai smiled making the blonde faint.

Tezuka approached the two when the pink-haired girl screeched,

'Oh, gooddie, ther's three of them... oh such cuties.'

Tezuka frowned and said in his stoic manner,

'Let's go...' Ryoma and Fuji caught on to his firm tone and decided to follow their aptain as he stepped out of the department store.

But, wrong move...

----------------------------------

Oh, i'm sorry for stopping now...

Kyuubi04: Ne... it's so fun ruining Ryoma in his way...

Ryoma: Do I really have to wear that weird clothing?

Kyuubi04: Of course you do? And besides Fuji chose it not me...

Fuji: Saa... I really think that i's rather sexy...

Ryoma: Mada mada dane...

Tezuka: Will I loose all of my allowance?

Kyuubi04: I really do think that you should wait... (grins maniacally while turning back to Fuji)

Kyuubi04: Ne... Fuji-kun, can I have my card now...

Fuji: Here it is...

(Handing a sort of membership card with RSC written on it.)

Ryoma: RSC???

Kyuubi04: Yup, it's the abbreviation for the RUTHLESS SADISTS CLUB, I just signed up my application form from Fuji-kun...

(Tezuka and Ryoma sighs and walked out.)

Kyuubi04: By the way guys, hope you like this first chappie...Hehe, actually I planned it as a one-shot stroy but I just couldn't do it. Oh well, ja-ne.


	2. Pictures

Konnichiwa! It's me again, here's chappie number 2!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka's Misadventures in Germany

Tezuka was really irritated by the giggle of girls inside the department store so he commanded his other teammates to go out.

But oh, how wrong he was to do such a thing...

'Waah!!!!!! Oishii! It wasn't my fault!'

'It's okay Eiji, don't cry now.'

'This is your fault, Mamushi!!!!!!!'

'Fssshhh... Shut up, peach.'

'BURNING!!!!! Who's threw this on me... show up now, baby and I'll make you cry!!!!!!!!!!'

'It's 96.5 percent sure that Eiji's at fault.'

'Waah!! Inui's lying! Oishii do something...'

'Shush Eiji...'

'This is surely your fault you damned viper.'

'Idiot... fsshhh...'

'Ii... data...'

'Hold on, what's going on?' asked a very stern Tezuka.

'Ah, you see, Tezuka...' Oishii utered matter-of-factly...

FLASHBACK:

Eiji was running laps around the bookshop in accordance to Tezuka's order. He was nearing his last lap when he spotted an ice cream cart in front of him... His eyes twinkled and all thought of running laps was set aside. He spd off towards the stall and luckily, he had enough money to buy himself to icecream cones with three scoops of iceceam each. He was so delighted with his luck that he gleefully returned to the other regulars without paying attention to the remaining lap that he had to run.

'Eiji-sempai, aren't you supposed to run...' Momoshiro was about to ask when his attention was diverted to the icecream Eiji was slowly licking.

Momo rushed towards Eiji and marveled at the icecream, his eyes glittering in delight...

'Sugoi! Eiji-sempai, where did you get those!'

'Fssshhh...your stomach sure is bottomless...'

'Whassat, mamushi?' Well, as usual another glaring contest occurred between the two rivals.

Oishii, then, decided to interfere with the argument... (Well, it isn't a surprise, is it?)

So Momo forgot everything about Kaidoh and began to run towards the direction of the stall when...

KABLAM!!!!!!!

Momo collided with Eiji ,

'Hoi!!! My ICECREAM!!!'

Eiji finally lost his balance, his icecream thrown in midair. The first one hitting Kawamura in the face while the other hit an unknown pair of tennis players. The guy who was holding a raquet lost his balance and threw his raquet which was unfortunately caught by Taka, switching him to burning mode.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Hey you!' the guy who previously held the raquet called out to Eiji.

'Who? ME?' Eiji asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

'Yes, you...'

'Nani???'

'Aren't you gonna pay us?'

'What for?'

'For this of course.' The blonde pointed out to his ruined clothes and then to the racquet that Taka was currently holding.

Eiji emptied his pockets but instead of money some pictures fell out.

The other regulars gaped one-by-one...

The first pic shows Momo along with Ann Tachibana while she was spoon-feeding the said sophomore.

Next was Ryoma's, it shows a picture of him while he was sleeping and his saliva flowing from his mouth towards the headphones that he was wearing.

Inui's picture showed him without his glasses when he had sore eyes last week.

Kaidoh's was showing him while playing with Karupin along with other cuddly animals.

In Tezuka's pic, it showed him while he was watching a very lame show and laughing his head off.

Oishii, on the other hand, was pictured with a baby in his arms and a drunk woman trying to kiss him on the lips.

Lastly, Taka was shown while he was trying on a black lingerie.

'EIJI!!!' The regulars mentioned on the list all shouted in unison.

'Nani???' Eiji asked while trying to produce an innocent face.

'Hey, pay us first!!!' The blonde shouted again...

Tezuka sighed in defeat. He took out his wallet from his back pocket and emptied it to the hands of the extras... _Bye bye my money..._ Tezuka said to himself while looking at his now empty wallet.

Now, as soon as he extras were gone, Tezuka faced Eiji while the other regulars were crowding over the acrobat...

'Kikumaru Eiji... where in the world did you get those dratted photos...' Tezuka asked in his stern manner while putting on a very icy countenance...

'He...he...he... well, you see, I acually bough them, from Fuji...' Eiji stuttered sensing that he was in a very deep trouble now, well it's his fault for bringing those pictures...

Everybody looked at Fuji with murderous eyes so the tensai put on his undying smile and said, 'Saa... but aren't they cute?' 'THEY ARE NOT CUTE!!!" All of them shouted. Fuji pouted charmingly and said nonchalantly, 'I tell you, theyre cute...' A vein throbbed in Tezuka's forehead and for the first time, he mustered the guts to defy the smiling tensai, 'Eiji, Fuji... I want you to give me 50 laps now...'

When Inui finally got over his shocked, he furiously wrote in his notebook while muttering, 'Ii... data... this is good for my data about te regulars' outside life...' He wrote on his notebook while showing a malicious glint n his glasses, well obviously, he won't write anything about his photo...

'INUI!'

'Yes, Tezuka?'

'30 laps, now...'

'Hai...'

With that, Inui joined Eiji and Fuji... Tezuka turned his head to looked at the pictures and burn them but to his horror, the pictures suddenly disappeared...

As soon as the three finished running, Tezuka brought his 'friends' with hi to the rehab center rather reluctantly...

'Oishii, why are you here anyway?' Tezuka asked their fuku-buchou...

''Actually, I don't know? Fuji actually gave us the idea...'

'Fuji?'

'Saa... did I here my name just now?' Fuji interrupted.

'NO!" Oishii and Tezuka snapped in unison.

'Ah well, Tezuka I brought you a present and I believe that it will be here soon.'

'You don't have to...' Tezuka tried to take the notion off Fuji's head but...

'But... Mitsu-kun...' Fuji pouted while Tezuka was dumbstruck, _Mitsu-kun, what kinda name is that?_ Kunimitsu Tezuka screamed in his head. Oishii could only gap upon hearing the tensai call their buchou by that name while Inui, oh well, he's already scribbling somethin (as usual), and said... _Tezuka and Fuji_...

---------------------------

Kyuubi04: Hello guys!!! this chappie's kinda short but I think it's fine so please review...

Tezuka: I can't believe I just lost my allowance in a single day... (Turns back and sulks in a corner)

Kyuubi04: Oh don't sulk, it'll make you old y'know.

Tezuka: Whatever.

Inui: Ne, Kyuubi04-san, ay I ask you something...

Kyuubi04: Huh?

Inui: Where're the pictures?

Kyuubi04: I dunno...

Momo: Hey how come you don't know, you wrote this fic...

Kyuubi04: Hey, I thought I put the sign, 'Only Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen are allowed...' so how come you're here... And by the way if I tell you now, it won't be fun anymore...

Fuji: Saa... she's right, Momo (smiles at Momo and begins to open his eyes)

Momo: hehehe... sorry, (sweatdrops and walks away...'

Inui: Ii... data...

Kyuubi04: Is that the only thing you could say, Inui-san... Oh by the way please watch for the next chapter and review review review... hehe, onegai...


	3. A NewBorn Sadist

Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This will be the last chapter to this story.

I hope that you'll like it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka decided to lead his teammates into the cafeteria of the rehabilitation center in order to suffice their demands for some proper food. He was secretly cursing his luck for having such stupid teammates but after all, he wasn't really foolish enough to voiced that out loud. Rather, he expressed his irritation by restricting his teammates into staying inside the cafeteria.

'Since you guys came here without even saying anything, you are to stay here until I have informed Ryuzaki-sensei about this.'

He said this in the most stern tone that he could muster but to his shock, their reactions turned out to be the opposite of what he was expecting,

'Yehey, we're going to stay here with all this food...' Momo shouted excitedly, while as usual, Kaidoh was there to counter him,

'Urusai buta-peach...fssshhh...' This ended up into another glaring contest with Oishii trying to go in between,

'Maa, you two it's not good to quarrel in front of these other patients.' he sighed quietly when he saw that the two weren't even listening. He was accidentally pushed away by one of Momoshiro's and Kaidoh's flailing fists. This ticked off Seigaku's mother-hen and to the surprise of everyone in the place, he snapped,

'I SAID STOP IT, YOU IDIOTIC MORONS!!!!!!! WE'RE IN A PUBLIC AREA FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!' The Seigaku tennis club looked at him with wide eyes while Inui began to write once again into his infamous data notebook. When he noticed all the stares that he got, Oishii finally realized his predicament and spoke, 'cough... Now...cough...It's a good thing that you two finally stopped fighting.' He ended this with a soft smile that made everyone even the outsiders sweatdropped. Fuji smiled at the commotion that their Fuku-buchou made and used it as a chance to slip away. Ryoma noticed and and decided to follow, which actually was very unfortunate for the first year.

(Now, minna-san... Could you guess what our favorite tensai would do????)

Realizing his mistake in taking his teammates in the cafeteria, Tezuka decided to bring them towards the hospital lounge in order to avoid another commotion in the cafeteria. This proved to be a very effective idea seeing that his teammates decided to sit down, _Finally, I never thought that they would decide to settle down_. Tezuka said to himself in relief.

...In a different area, two voices could be heard...

'Ne, Fuji-sempai?'

'Hmmm?'

'Nanda Kore wa?'

'Hmmm...'

'Here.'

'What the-'

'Saa, Just put it on.' -evil smirk-

'First, these stupid clothes and now this, what did I do to deserve this?' -sighs and submits-

'Well, mada mada dane, Ryoma-chan.' -sweet but sadistic smile-

'Don't call me that!!! And I'm not going to use it!!!' -throws the thing that he's holding-

'Hmmm... That's too bad since you're the one who decided to follow me, remember?' -opens eyes-

'Okay, I got it.' -sweatdrops- _Kami-sama please tell me never to follow an evil tensai ever again._

...Back to Tezuka and Co...

The Seigaku tennis club regulars were beginning to get restless especiall a certain acrobatic red-head who wasn't used into doing subdued acts. He was fidgeting in his seat and finally he decided to do something. He thugs at Oishii's sleeve and began his puppy-dog eyes. The mother-hen understood that his partner was getting bored, he actually surprised to see him last for 10 minutes straight without even annoying anyone, mainly him. He doesn't have anything against his partner rather he even liked him for being like that but sometime, people also need some break away from this. Unfortunately for him, nobody was listening to his silent pleas. Eiji began his assualt with a short whine,

'Ooooiiiisssshhhhiiii...I'm bored...'

_Here we go again,_ 'Nah, Eiji, what do you want to do?'

'Let's go out, this place is _boring_.' He emphasized the last part to prove his point and pulls his partner up.

Oishi sighed in defeat and herded the hyper-active player towards the entrance. Coincidentally, a man bearing a cart with an over-large cake blocked their way. Eiji was awestruck by the food that he forgot his former destination. He began to drool over when his partner snap him back to real world. Overcome by his love for food, Eiji questioned the man,

'Ne, Ossan! Where are you going to bring that cake?' The man turned to him and answered good-naturedly,

'I am to deliver this to Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'Buchou!!!!!!!!'

'Hmmm, do you know him?'

'Hai, hai! Follow me Ossan.' To his excitement , Eiji dragged the poor man towards his teammates along with his cart. -some murmurs and curses could be heard from the cake-

(Ne, minna, do you now have a clue as to what's going to happen?)

Tezuka was bewildered by the sudden turn of events while Momo and Eiji were drooling over the huge cake.

'It's 99.9 that it came from one of Tezuka's fans given to congratulate us for winning.' Inui concluded, certain that his deductions were correct but he didn't realize the possibility of the other 0.1.

Tezuka spied a card beside the cake and read:

To Tezuka Kunimitsu,

Congratulations on winning the Kantou Regional Championships.

Sorry for the lateness but if could you please share this cake with your teammates inside a private dark room, I would be highly obliged by your compassion.

Your Secret Admirer.

After reading the card, he thought for a moment but since he was quite the obedient child, he followed the condition immediately thinking that it wouldn't bring him any trouble. He motioned his teammates towards his room which was quite large to accommodate his team as well as the cake. He ordered,

'Momoshiro, kindly turn off the lights.'

Momoshiro complied immediately and to their surprise, the cake began to emit a strange light. Soon, it opened into four, revealing the presence of two beings inside while the sides spinned showing a series of cameras lined up one after another. The first to come out was a brunette with closed eyes and a taunting smile, he also had a small switch that was undoubtedly connected to the cameras. He wore a bunny costume especiall made to make him look more appealing. He was very successful in making himself look sexier than a real female. The powerhouse Momoshiro passed out due to the extreme lost of blood while the others stood rigid. -click-

Realizing that he still need to push some more buttons, the brunette pulled the other one out. He had brilliant green hair and cat-like eyes. He wore a cat costume to complement his eyes. His petite form made him even cuter than he already was. A certain acrobatic redhead began to drool upon seeing the cute form of his kouhai. -click-

Kaidoh, unused to seeing such things, stood with horror in his eyes while a red tinge began to creep in his face. Before he knew it, he was so red that he almost glowed. -click-

Inui, loosing all his composure, took off his glasses revealing his sharp eyes. He squinted them to reassure himself that what was in front of him was real. He didn't even notice that his mouth flew open with his shock. -click-

No more reactions could be seen so Fuji began to move seductively while Ryoma, realizing the satisfaction that he could get, followed his sempais actions.

The first to snap was Kawamura, who was unconsciously drooling, mouth agape, while blushing furiously. -click- Then, Taka-san passed out.

Oishi tried to hide his nosebleed, sure it's natural to react like this but it's not normal to do so because your teammates look sexy right? Unfortunately for him, Fuji saw him firstand quickly pushed the button. -click-

Tezuka was the most composed of the group. Actually, he was the only one to survive without any severe brain or emotional damage. Upon seeing the tensai and his kouhai the first time was a surprise but when he saw them move seductively in order to get some good reaction, he turned away. He was slowly blushing unlike Kawamura and Kaidoh who was red all over. His blushed was so minute yet noticeable and both culprits found it satisfactory. And with a final -click- their show was over. As fast as they had appeared the two returned to their former hide-away. The remaining five squinted their eyes to test if they are dreaming. They were so busy that they didn't even notice the slight movements that were coming from the cake.

The two culprit replaced their hideout with a smaller cake that was hidden underneath the large one and began to clear the area as quitely and as quickly as possible. Luckily for them, the door was still open and the lights still off that the others only realized their position when the lights from the cameras disappeared. Tezuka reached out for the lights and were surprised to find a miniature version of the cake. They were about to search for their missing teammates when the two re-entered the room with their day-clothes, looking completely normal and innocent.

'Saa...minna, we've heard that Tezuka received a cake. I hope that there's still some left for us.'

'We really are hungry since that quick match that I had with Fuji-sempai.'

The remaining five stared at the two in disbelief.

'Aren't you two just here right now, sempai?' Kaidoh asked confused and a tad bit scared.

'Ara? How come, Echizen and I left you guys a while ago to play.'

'You actually brought racquets with you?' Oishi asked incredulously while it was Ryoma who answered casually,

'Iie, sempai. We asked some of the facilitators to lends us two racquets for a slight practice seeing that due to the commotion that you've caused, Buchou would've surely pulled us out of the cafeteria without even eating anything. That's why we really are hungry. But if you really want assurance why not ask them yourselves.'

They were speechless for they could not find a single flaw in their alibi. As soon as the thought occurred that it could be a ghost or the result of their overactive imagination, they tried to push it out of their minds. But, still, they couldn't help but to feel a slight tinge of doubt towards the two and somehow a slight chill ran up their spines.

When Kawamura and Momoshiro woke up, They found themselves sprawled into the ground while their teammates excluding Tezuka were sleeping comfortably in futons around their Buchou's room. Soon, they remembered the incident but somehow carelessly put it as a dream since no one even confronted Fuji and Echizen about it.

They took their flight at 10 a.m. German time and landed at around 8 p.m. Japan time.

...At noon, the day after...

The bulletin board was cramped with students who were staring at the pictures posted.

'They're so cute!!!!!!' Several girls squealed when they saw the pictures while the guys were somehow disgusted.

...At the tennis court...

The first year trio, Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou were running at top speed towards their sempais with horrified looks on their faces. When Oishi asked what was wrong, Horio gave him the day's school paper. He was slightly curious but when he looked at the headline, he stood rigid and horrified. Eiji grabbed the paper from him and began to gap at his partner while holding the paper. Now, curious as well, the other regulars who were present looked in as well. From the looks of their faces, they too were horrified except for the ever-smiling tensai, of course. The paper flew away from their grasps and the headline was clearly shown:

SEIGAKU TENNIS CLUB REGULARS: THEIR OTHER SIDE

Along with it were the pictures that vanished from before as well as new ones. (guess what pictures are those)

Fuji's eyes began to scan the area and as if on cue, his gaze landed towards the gate where a certain freshman was entering. He silently approached his kouhai and beamed at him with pride.

'Saa... Welcome to the club, Ryoma-chan.'

'Hn...' Ryoma began to walk away but as soon as his back was turned from the tensai, he looked back with a smug grin saying, 'Mada Mada dane, Fuji-sempai...' before leaving a proud tensai behind.

...In Germany...

Tezuka had no clue that the center had hidden cameras and to his displeasure, what happened the night before was recorded and reported to his doctor. After having an hour-long of sermon about immorality, Tezuka was sentenced as guilty by being grounded for the rest of his stay.

_Good, first I lost my money and now my freedom. I am so damn irritated and it's their fault._ He said grudgingly to himself while thingking about the tensai and his kouhai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saa...minna-san, that's the end...

Really, do hope that you like it...

Read and Review...

Please check out my other stories...

I do not own PoT never did and never will -pouts-

----------------

(a/n: The skin of the large cake was actually a portable staircase that Fuji painted. The cameras, on the other hand were disposable ones that are interconnected with each other enabling a single switch to activate it. The staircase were actually thin that's why Ryo-chan and Syuu-chan and the cake fitted inside. With this in mind, their escape was actually possible.)

--------------------

Kyuubi04: So, that's it, that's the end... finally...

Kuni-chan: Damn you, girl... You already made me bankrupt and now you took away my freedom...

Doctor: Kunimitsu, I do believe that you're still grounded...

Kuni-chan: Hai... -leaves but glares back at me-

Kyuubi04: Arigatou, Doctor-san...-waves at the retreating doctor-

Syuu-chan: Konnichiwa, Kyuubi04-chan, I cam here to re-introduce my kouhai... He'll be our new member...-smiles-

Ryo-chan: Like I'll ever agree to this... -glares-

Kyuubi04: -grins evilly and conjured a card- Here... Your membership card... now it's official, Ryo-no-baka, rather Ryo-chan will be joining our club. Anyways, Ja ne minna and Arigatou for reading...


End file.
